Reliving Manticore
by Bethica
Summary: A rewritten of my old story. Its about a female X5 named Liz, who gets captured by Manticore and began living her days at Manticore, with a half mind that has been reindoctrinated, so she has the Manticore soldier & escapee mind & body still within her. W


Reliving Manticore

Disclaimer: This is the rewritten and revamped of my old story. I do not own anything to Dark Angel, the show, the characters, & ECT. They all belong to James Cameron. I have few custom characters of my own.

Years passed, as the young transgenic moved to place to place, running from her past, trying to be with her family, especially Max and Zack who take care of her. The young girl been threw many foster homes and living on the streets, trying to survive in the world, full of people from different cultures and especially the citizens of the third world country are not escape transgenics from a secret government facility known as Manticore.

Like Max and her "siblings" they have to fit in society and the environment. Trying the blend in, even though they are the superior race of humans, which nobody knows what they are, unless one decides to expose himself to the world and none of them want that, especially a man named Lydecker has been hunting them down for close to ten years, since the 2009 escape, back in Gillette, Wyoming.

The young girl, about sixteen years old, with short brown hair and stands about 5'4" stands outside of Jam Pony messaging services. She wears white sneakers, tight blue jeans, and black sleeveless shirt. She has a one strap backpack wrapped around her back and on the strap, there is a clip on card, saying her identity as a worker on the job. Her barcode on the back of her neck is hidden with her hair and also makeup to hide it. Max always make sure she is safe, since she the youngest X5 in the unit and Lydecker is always curious why makes this girl an X5, even though she should be in the X6 unit, but the reason why she an X5 because she gets seizures like the other X5s back at Manticore.

The female X5 began to walk closer to her bike and began to peddle down the alleyway and onto the main rode. _First stop, to the store. I'm hungry._ She looks at everything, since the only mini-mart store she truly likes is in a bad sector with horrible people. She knows how to handle herself, but Zack her big brother is always over protected of her. Ever since he found her and brought her back, even though she shouldn't be in Seattle, but he has to keep out on her, while watching over Max.

Liz stops riding her bike and she carefully gazes at everything. She shouldn't be here, but this is the best cheapest store to get snack cakes. May be that's why nobody shops here, because this sector's has a bad reputation. The teen enters the mini-mart and walks around the store looking for food. From the corner of her eyes, she sees a man and his two friends, scratching scratch tickets, she notice how well dressed and rugged they look, but she notices their shoes are black and shiny.

_Manticore? _She shrugged after thinking about it. Nothing crossed her mind that they could be in fact, Manticore soldiers just waiting to detect a transgenic.

She knows how Lydecker and his men tend to stay in Seattle. All because of Max, saving her siblings, but the bad thing is, there could be a day someone will get hurt or captured. She heads to the coolers, grabbing herself a Vanilla Pepsi and a package of sugar cookies. On the side of her waist, her pager goes off and startled her. She drops her food and she scrambles picking it up.

The man from the corner gently goes over to her. "Miss let me help you…"He stops as he sees a barcode being revealed, he gasps in shock after seeing what he saw. He looks at his friend and hand signals him.

She looks at him and she studies his friend's movement. She felt fear and afraid. She gently smiles. "Thanks for your help." She faked smiled and went to purchase her stuff. She really needs to go to a payphone, she needs Max or Zack, and she could be in danger! But, she couldn't they can follow her and track down the place she calling and she could place her siblings in danger as well. _I think I can handle this._ She thought.

She pays for her two items and leaves. She could tell they are starting to follow her. _Just act natural, like human, I guess_ she takes the cap off the soda and began to start drinking it and began to snack on her food. She looks at the sign that says "Post Pulse store" she will keep in mind, next time when she sees Max, she will tell her that Manticore likes to go there, but Liz shouldn't be in this sector, but she needs to tell her big sister this kind of stuff. She puts the cap back onto the bottle and then places her food in her bag, so she can try to get away.

The men watch her peddling down the street. He takes out his cell phone, while his partner gazes at the young transgenic moving away. "Renfro. It's me. I found an X5." He began to tell her the transgenic name code.

* * *

Renfro, the short spiky blonde hair director of Manticore, slightly gave an evil smile to herself, after hearing the number: 817. She heard the guard opening the door, as another X5 enters the office. She turns to the X5, who is Brin. The brainwashed reindoctronate X5 former escapee, who is now back in the hands of Manticore.

Brin stands in front of Renfro, saluting her and awaiting orders. "X5-734 ready for duty! Ma'am!" She stands still, keeping her eyes front, making eye contact with the director.

"Good. I want you to do a really important mission for me." She walks around the room and watching the X5. "I want you to retrieve something for me." She goes to her desk and takes out a blown up picture of young 817, before escape. "Capture X5-817 alive and bring her back." She shows her a picture to Brin. Brin looks downwards, memorizing the picture in her memory.

Brin carefully examines the picture for a moment; she knew that this was her baby sister, one of the youngest X5s in the unit to escape from Manticore. "Understood, ma'am," she marched out of the office, being also occupied with three other soldiers.

As soon she left the office. Renfro picks up her cell phone, she takes the hold button off and continues speaking. "Found anything in the girl's DNA?" She stood silent for a few moments, hearing and tapping her foot in frustration. _656 isn't what we are looking for…_ She continues talking over her phone, as she is quite furious that Tinga doesn't have what Renfro was looking for in her DNA. She hangs up the phone and sits down, waiting for the retrievly of X5-817.

* * *

Liz turned her head back, seeing if they are following her. Nothing, no soldiers or hummers chasing her down, this worn down street with homeless people wandering the streets, looking for food or just hiding. She looks in another direction, as she sees a hummer serving around the corner and the X5 pressed the brakes on her bike, before crashing into the vehicle. She forgot that her brakes are broken, "Shit!" she leaps from her bike and she sees the men scrambling out of the hummer and pulling out their tazor tip guns, like they were using the night of the escape. She noticed they are ready to fire at her; she throws her backpack at them, as soon they fired it, and she didn't have much in there, just undelivered packages and her food items.

She has enough time to make her escape. She quickly dashed into the alleyway and began running through each alley into another. The teen X5, almost collide herself into a wall, after running so fast to try to escape from the enemy. Her pager got caught onto the nail on the side of the building. She hears footsteps coming, she breaks free from the grip, as soon she broke free, and her pager falls to the ground.

Shortly, the X5 found a dump, near the edge of the harbor. It's filled with old cars, smashed up cars, trash, and few homeless people lives there as a shelter. Perfect hiding stop, but a total dead end, unless she decides to take a leap of faith over and into the water, maybe she could swim to safety or hide in the dirty water. She quickly enters the dump and began searching for a hideout till they give up, but she will know they won't give up. She finds an old car and she dives into it, giving her enough time, to use old items to bury the car with junk, so they won't find her.

Five minutes later, few more hummers appeared, circling and blocking their vehicles at the enter/exit at the dump. One out of the three hummers, Brin opens the door, hand signaling the soldiers to block and secure the area. She looks at the two soldiers waiting for her, "What is your status?"

"X5-817 is in this one way city dump," He points to the dump behind him.

"Good. I can take care of this. Just guard the perimeter incase she gets smart with me," she ordered.

Liz hears car doors slamming, she knew she is trapped and surrounded by the enemy. She peeks through to see if she can outrun the soldiers. She pushes the debris, so she can look around and as she was gazing the area, she spots Brin.

"Brin?" she said softly. She remembered that Zack and Max gave Manticore Brin, because she was really sick and was close to dying. _Did she escape Manticore?_ She thought, but she was family to her, so maybe, she is acting like a soldier, or something. She climbs out of the car and she slowly walks closer, towards Brin's shadow. She slowly walks closer to her and Brin pulls out her tazor stick out.

"Brin…" she said softly, as she sees the weapon in her right hand. "Brin?" she walks closer to her. "What did they done to you?" Brin listens to her, she turns around sharply and began to tazor her sister.

Liz grabs the tazor, while shaking uncontrollably; the teen pulls it off of her and weakly kicks the weapon out of her hands. "What the fuck did Manticore did to you?" She placed herself in a fight position, for defense.

Brin looked at her and she replied, "They showed me what they were trying to prove us, when we were kids. Trying to make us understand the true meaning of being a soldier," she said harshly.

"They are the enemy. They killed Eva!" she cried to her big sister.

Brin coldly stared at the young X5, "She was stupid, a deceiving traitor to Manticore. Just like you X5 runts." Liz spins kick Brin, but she grabbed onto her leg and pushes her down. "Your still a youngin' you haven't had much training, you can't even fight me. Same species, same class, but your too young to handle a true soldier," she looked down at Liz.

She sees soldiers hurrying over, she attempts to get off the ground and she felt pain to her side, as Brin continues to tazor her. She weakly gets away, she tries to runs over to the fence and weakly jumps into the air and she felt five or six zaps onto her side, and she slams hard onto the ground, shaking and then she finally passed out.

Brin walks over to the unconscious X5, she felt not pity and no sadness as she is capturing her little sister. The Asian female with tight and pulled back black pony tail looks at the guards. "Get her into the hummer. Before the Sector Cops or anyone gets suspicious." She watched as the guards picking up the X5 and placing her in the back seat of the hummer, handcuffed and tied so she won't escape. She shortly followed the soldiers and sat next to the X5, watching her and she felt no memories of protecting and keeping her safe. The driver drives back to Manticore, the world of fear and darkness.


End file.
